


Conversation

by woahjusttakeiteasyman



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Bisexual, Coming Out, Homophobia, Neglect, dont worry tho its a good ending, father/son bonding, its really just a bunch of bonding, like its not the main part but it happens, this came out way angstier than i planned wHOOPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahjusttakeiteasyman/pseuds/woahjusttakeiteasyman
Summary: Henry tells Ray something important





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> did someone say angsty coming out fic bc it wouldve been really cool if they had. this had been in my notes for a while, and i finally finished it!! i didnt really expect to tap into henrys neglectful parents but here we are. i already posted this on my tumblr but now its here. yay. parts of this are from personal experience. ANYRAY, its got some good father/son bonding, so enjoy!!

The Man Cave was empty, save for Ray and Henry. Schwoz was out of town, visiting his sister who looked like a horse (and was ironically named Winnie). Charlotte and Jasper had left a little over half an hour ago, leaving the heroes alone. Ray grabbed a bowl of popcorn from the auto-snacker, settled himself into the couch, and turned on reruns of Dog Judge, failing to realize how nervous his sidekick looked. After gathering his courage, Henry finally brought up what had been itching at the back of his mind for far too long.

"Hey Ray?“

"Hmm?”

"Can I uhhh… ask you something?“ Henry questioned.

"I mean, you kinda just did.” Ray began to chuckle, but when he looked over at Henry and saw how serious he was, he stopped. “You can ask me anything, kid,” he said with sincerity.

"You know how you like guys AND girls?“ Ray nodded. “How did you…. know?” Henry asked slowly.

"That I’m bisexual?“

"Mm-hmm,” Henry responded. Ray thought for a minute.

"Well I guess I always knew I liked girls. There’s something about them, the way they’ll give compassion to anyone, yet still stand up and fight for themselves, the way they wear their hair, the way their clothes hug their hips just perfectly, the sounds they make when-“

"Dude.”

”-when they giggle.“ Ray sighed, a loving look in his eyes. Henry stared at him, and Ray coughed, before continuing. “Ahem… But guys were kind of a gray area for me. I was pulled out of school at 8 years old, and wasn’t exposed to what a lot of my peers would have been. Anything I heard about gay people was in passing between my parents, or on the news late at night. It all kind of started when I was 16. There was a cashier at Nacho Ball, I think his name was Corey, and when I first saw him, he just made me… happy. I would get nervous whenever he gave me my change. I found myself going to Nacho Ball more often, and I didn’t really know why. I remember telling myself that I just wanted to be his friend really bad, because why else would I focus so much on a guy? My parents only ever talked about girlfriends with me.

"One day, while he was giving me my food, he gave me this small smile, different from the customer service smile he gave everyone else. I felt a bubbly feeling in my stomach, the same kind girls would give me. I didn’t know what I should do, so I did what I knew - I flirted. And, eventually, we started dating.” Ray looked at Henry, and his tone changed. “Then, things went… bad. Obviously, I really liked this guy, so of course I told my parents about him. They… didn’t take it well. I remember there was yelling, lots of crying, a few "You’re going to hell"s, but that’s boomers for you. I didn’t understand at first, but eventually I realized that that’s how they were, that’s how they always will be, and nothing can change that. I still saw Corey, eventually we broke up, I was heartbroken and my parents didn’t care, yadda yadda yadda, and here I am today,” Ray finished. He started shoving popcorn in his mouth. Henry looked down at his hands and thought for a minute, before speaking.

"Ray?“

"Mmm?” Henry took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"I think I’m bi.“ The world seemed to slow down as Henry anxiously waited for some kind of response. He had a good feeling that Ray would be chill with it, but he couldn’t really know for sure. You never do. After what felt like forever (but was really only a few seconds), he began to smile.

"I’m glad you told me, kid. I’m proud of you, you know that right? I’m always proud of you.” A few tears of relief were forming in Henry’s eyes, but he quickly wiped them away.

"Yeah D- Ray, I know.“

"Who else knows? Y'know, so I don’t tell?” Ray asked.

"Well, unless I was painstakingly obvious,“ he began, looking a little sheepish, "it’s just you. You’re the first person I told.” Ray quickly stood up. 

"Excuse me.“ He ran through the secret door, and made a sound that Henry could only describe as unholy screeching. He walked towards the door.

"You crying dude?”

"Uh-huh,“ Henry heard, followed by more pterodactyl noises. After about 20 seconds, it stopped and Ray came back through the door. "SO, what would your parents say?” he asked, clasping his hands.

"I mean, they’ve never really brought it up… They don’t even care enough about me to have it make a difference. I wasn’t even gonna tell them.“ Henry rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed that he wasn’t good enough for even his own parents to worry about.

"Hey. Listen.” Ray pulled him into a hug, exerting the most dad-like energy he possibly could. “If you EVER need a place to stay, the Man Cave is always open. You’re my kid, and I love you.” He started to let go, but Henry wouldn’t let him.

"I never get good dad hugs at home. Just a little longer?“ Ray chuckled.

"Sure, kid.”


End file.
